Gryfinndor's Heir
by Fyrre Sprite
Summary: Chaos is now spreading through the wizarding world. While Harry is in a hole of emotions and feelings. While life moves on, a new prophesy has been unraveled in the Department of Mysteries. This is a follow up to th Sixth book. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter

Chap. 1

Harry stared across an empty, country lane. The wind picked up and tossed a the few sparse patches around a plain sign. Harry sighed,

"Well...I made it to Godric's Hollow..."

Harry shifted the weight of his pack and continued down the road. Muggles, washing cars and mowing lawns, stared at Harry as he passed by. He simply continued to face forward with a slight frown set on his face.

After a few turns and a fork in a road Harry found his destination, Gladisburry Cemetery. Harry brushed aside a strand of sweat soaked hair out of his face and readjusted his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. He looked up at the sky and thought aloud quietly,

"All those years... all those years, I thought they died in a car crash..."

He stared up a hill that lead to the cemetery. He shifted his load a last time and began his ascent up this ridged hill.

Rows and rows of headstones loomed ahead of Harry's form. Each seemed to cast an eerie aura of their own as head read of the names on the markers to himself.

"Perkins, Antasmith, Dormier, Podmoore, ahh...Potter!"

Harry stared at a single large gray marble with his parent's names in plain letters with a small owl hovering at the top. Harry wondered if he should prod the owl with his wand put judged against the thought. Harry knelt to the side of his parent's grave and to his pack off of his shoulders. His tugged down the main zipper and pulled out 2 slightly crumpled and withered roses and places each in turn on the tombstone. Unshed tears welled in his eyes and started to fall to the ground.

"Mum, Dad, Sirius, and now Dumbledore...what do I do know?"

Harry dried his eyes on his left sleeve and stared at the light scar on his hand._ 'I must not tell lies.'_ Harry sank to the ground to catch-up on some much needed rest.

3 rows of grave markers down, a faint popping noise followed by a pair of anxious voices,

"Ronald, you're sure he's here?!"

A slightly irritated Ron Weasly glared and pointed ahead,

"Yes, Hermione, see that's him there...I think."

Hermione Granger spun around and broke into a run towards Harry's slumped over figure and hugged him around the neck.

"Oh Harry, are you ok. We were worried when you were late for breakfast and we found your note...oh Harry what's wrong?"

Harry sighed and looked into his friends cloudy brown eyes and nodded. Ron pulled out a watch that reminded Harry of Dumbledore's trinket. And Ron stated,

"We had better get back. Bill and Fleur's Rehearsal Dinner is in about an hour. If we're not back at the Burrow soon, Mum'll raise hell when she does find us."

A/N: Hope you liked it...pleez review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Enjoy and don't forget to review

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Don't Shoot and Don't sue!

Ch. 2

Harry and the Wesley twins leaned against the large fireplace at the Burrow. Mrs. Wesley continued to bustle around, going off at every little imperfection with Ginny at her heels insisting not to worry over the "Rehearsal" Dinner. Aggravation rose in the woman's voice as her daughter irritated her further and when the signature swelling started, the kids noticed and bolted for the stairs as Mrs. Wesley yelled at their heels,

"Come down again before dinner and I'll hex you!"

George sigh and motioned with his hand to the bottom flight of stairs and said,

"Bloody perfectionist."

"George Wesley, I heard that!"

The tall young man seemed to shrink a few inches at his mother's words.

When Harry reached the top most flight of stairs, he slowly opened Ron's door to see an irritable looking Ron and an anxious Hermione.

"What's wrong?"

Harry questioned. Hermione sighed and answered,

"Harry, are you sticking to the plan you made at D-D-D-Dumbledore's funeral?"

Harry shrugged. The thin grey curling mist outside if Ron's window seemed to crawl into his mind and clog all his thoughts except of the memory of Dumbledore's funeral. Ron stood up intently and glared at Hermione,

"Of course not, but...I don' know mate. Isn't it a bit mental going after You-Know-Who alone and all."

Harry's short temper flared,

"Oh yeah, I'll probably find Voldemort in the Astronomy Tower and his Horcruxes on a shelf at Honeyduke's and the Hog's Head! What else can I do? Wait till he finds me or kills one of you?"

Hermione sighed and looked down at the stained carpet then back at Harry with tear filled brown eyes and cried out in defeat,

"Harry, I'm just not sure where we can go and what we can do! Dumbledore was always there and told us what we could do and guided us and it's really lonely know he's not there anymore!"

Harry turned on his heel and marched , hunched shouldered, out of the room.

Harry walked to another door and knock softly and called,

"Ginny...Ginny...are you there?"

A soft metallic chink came from the other side of the door and a muffled voice replied,

"Come in."

Harry starred at Ginny's room. It was painted dark blue with gold and silver moons and stars moving constantly in different arrays and odd patterns. Harry turned and saw a wizard's portrait of the Wesley family. All were smiling save for a mini Percy, who was leaning against the photo frame glaring at his waving family. The pictured twins noticed this and jumped onto Percy and started to wrestle with him. In the tussle, Percy's horn rimmed glasses flew off and skidded to the opposite side of the picture where the little Ginny promptly stepped on them. Harry smirked at this scene and didn't notice anything else till the actual Ginny walked up behind him and said,

"Yeah that happens a lot, Did you need something?"

As Harry was about to answer and voice from downstairs announced that it was time for dinner.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Now go review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Taaaddaaaaa and up-date. I had writers block for a little while but here it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me!

Chap. 3

Harry steadily walked down the stairs talking to Ginny along the way. The short conversation stopped when they saw the den of the Burrow. Garlands floated over the ceiling and little beige, pink, and gold bubbles floated at the ends of the matching garlands, holding them in the air. The table was set for 16 people with a chair off in a close by corner. It was a crimson and gold chintz chair with fluffy cushions. Harry turned to Mr. Wesley and asked,

"Who's that chair for?"

The balding man's eyes teared up slightly and he said as calmly as possible,

"It's for Dumbledore. Incase he'd want to be here you know."

Harry nodded and blinked back a tear. Harry chose a seat in front of Ginny and waited for the festivities to begin.

Mrs. Wesley began to set down empty plates and took her own seat by Mr. Wesley and Mr. and Mrs. Delacour. Mr. Wesley stood at the table holding a crystal goblet and tapped it lightly. Talking ceased and everyone's eyes were averted to Mr. Wesley. Mr Wesley cleared his throat and began,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, In light of our recent tragedies.." Bill faced down slightly and Prof. McGonagall cleared her own throat. Mr. Wesley continued, "We can still celebrate. Bill and Fleur, we wish all the happiness the world can offer and a prosperous future."

Mr. Wesley raised his goblet in a toast and said,

"To my son and his bride."

Everyone followed the toast,

"To Bill and Fleur." and drank quietly.

Mrs Wesley took out her wand and others follow her example and tapped their plates. Suddenly, the first course appeared. Roast pheasant, green beans, boiled cabbage, new potatoes, with a gravy for extra flavor. Chatting continued over the meal. Second course, people were adjusting their pants to take in more of Mrs. Wesley's marvelous cooking. A salad with a light salad dressing and a tomato soup. Even Ron was raising his hands in defeat before dessert, jam tart, ice cream, and of course wedding cake.

The chair in the corner never seemed to move, but Harry felt something sitting in it and smiled and 2 stars twinkled with a familiar light to him. Ginny saw Harry and asked him,

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry jerked himself back into reality and said,

"I'm fine, just fine Ginny."

A/N: Hope you liked it, don't forget to review please. I want 10 reviews and I'll update m'kay!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry, once again. Writer's block and distractions abound. Enjoy the up-date. Thank you my faithful's for continuing to stay loyal and read me. I dedicate this chapter to you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chap. 4

Harry stared at his not even half empty plate in contemplative silence. Chatter between the other guests was like a comforting buzz in his ears. Then, above the noise, a knocking came from the front door. And a stern and imperious voice followed,

"Open. This is the Ministry of Magic!"

A mutual look of worry flashed across the faces of every guest. Mr. Weasly cleared his throat and rose to answer the door. He opened the door and stepped aside to allow the ministry officials across the threshold of his home. To wizards in deep blue cloaks approached Harry and handed him a roll of sealed parchment. Harry took the scroll and broke the seal while keeping his eyes on the 2 men. He looked back down at the scroll and read,

Mr. Harry James Potter,

Your presence is requested for the reading of the will of Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore on the 31th of July. Please be at the Ministry of Magic by 4 o'clock that evening. You will be escorted to where you are to be once you arrive. Also, the presence of Ms. Hermione Jean Granger and Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasly is requested for the reading of the will.

Yours in Magic,

Rufus Scrimgeour

Once Harry looked up from the parchment, the ministry officials tapped their hats and walked out. Harry looked at the parchment again and looked up. The entire table was staring at him and his mysterious scroll. He cleared his throat and excused himself from the table. Ron and Hermione looked at him and incline his head to the ceiling. Ron and Hermione followed suit and excused themselves from the table and followed him to Ron's room under the attic.

"What!"

Hermione cried in exasperation. Ron's eyes were bulged as he starred at the floor. Harry was sitting on the edge of Ron's bed, hunched over with his hands together, staring at his friends as they pondering the Ministry's summons. Ron drew in a deep breath,

"You reckon we should go?"

Harry shrugged.

"I dunno. I didn't leave Scrimgeour on good terms after the funeral, now did I?"

Hermione began to wring her hands and biting her lower lip lightly.

"Well, if it's Dumbledore's will. I believe we should go."

Harry took in a deep breath and continued to stare at his friends. Ron picked the parchment up off of his bed and re-read it again. His eyes widened again,

"Mate look. The date of the reading is on your birthday."

Harry nodded slowly. Harry took a resolute tone,

"Well, I'm going. Are you two?"

Hermione gave Harry a steady look and then said,

"I'll go as well. Ron?"

Ron stared at the floor and then nodded.

A/N: I only want 5 more reviews, and I'll produce another up-date. Take care, Fyrre Sprite


	5. Bad News Good News, An author's note

An author's note from Fyrre Sprite:

Hey. I know I've completely neglected this story for some years now. I wanted to make an announcement that I'm currently writing another Potterfic. This one will be based in the post years of The Second Wizarding War. I haven't named it nor have I finished the first chapter.

I will not post it until I have written four chapters to make amends to those who've wanted an update to Gryfindore's Heir. Put me on an Author Alert if you'd like to know when the story is finally up. It'll take a bit because I've started working full time and will be juggling a life outside of the world I wish I was in.

I appreciate the support I've gotten and I promise to stop figuratively blue balling y'all.

Yours in Writing,

Fyrre Sprite


End file.
